


one letter, two letter

by dalkoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Rewrite, Taehyung is Yeonjun's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalkoo/pseuds/dalkoo
Summary: Love letters. Something so sweet about them, yet so cliché. Love letters left in your letter and signed off as a secret admirer? Even more cliché than before.And Beomgyu was thoroughly enjoying it.Or 5 times Beomgyu received a love letter. 1 time he didn't.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	1. The First Letter

**Date:** _02/17_

 **To:** _Choi Beomgyu_

_This is extremely cliche, isn’t it? Going to your locker one day and finding a red envelope in there, sounds like a set up for some type of webtoon._

_I was tempted to make a fake Instagram or something like that and confess by messaging, but that just sounds a bit stalkerish, doesn’t it?_

_Well, if you think about it, it’s a bit hypocritical that confessing through a fake account is considered weird, but leaving a note is considered romantic? Do you think it’s the effort put behind it?_

_I’m getting off-topic, aren’t I...I’m not gonna erase all of that, so I’ll just start confessing._

  
  


_You had caught my eyes months ago, maybe around September of last year, but I didn’t start crushing on you until a few weeks ago._

_At first, I didn’t think much about it, but it was a case where I would get nervous if you were in the same room as me, or I feel my heart start beating really fast whenever I saw you smile._

_I tried my best to ignore it, telling myself that I really didn’t like you, that I just liked the idea of you. But at some point, I had to call it a crush, and now here we are._

_And the thing is, we’ve never really talked before, just little hellos here and there in the hallways, and yet, I still managed to gain a crush on you. Pathetic, right?_

_You know, I never really cared for sports, basketball especially, and yet somehow, every Friday, I was right there in the stands rooting for you like your own little cheerleader._

_My friend said I looked stupid, sitting there quiet and bored for the most part, and then cheering when you score, but hey, I never said I was there for the actual game._

_I hate that I’m so shy and can’t approach you, even though you’re literally a whole ball of sunshine, so one day I promise to gain the confidence to approach you. For now, though, I’ll just say everything through my_

_But it's late at night when I’m writing this, and I’m really tired, so I’ll just end it here. I promise to write more next time, okay?_

**From:** _Your Secret Admirer_

  
  


——

Beomgyu couldn’t even bring himself to breathe, his eyes still scanning the letter over and over again as if there was some sort of hidden message between the lines.

  
  


“You’ve been obsessing over that letter ever since this morning,” Yeonjun suddenly spoke up, startling Beomgyu in the process. “Are you that surprised someone confessed to you? You’re literally the school’s heartthrob.”

“Just leave him be, he’s just surprised someone actually likes his personality,” Soobin, Yeonjun’s sleepy boyfriend, mumbled tiredly as he rested his head on his folded arms. “Though, I guess their standards are in the deepest parts of hell.”

“My personality isn’t even that bad, you asshole,” Beomgyu hissed as he handed the letter to Yeonjun. “But no one’s ever confessed to me like this before! I thought they only did that in the movies!”

“Do you plan on finding out who it is?” Soobin asked while Yeonjun skimmed through the letter. “Can’t be that hard to find out who it is, right?”

“Well, I’m not Sherlock Holmes, now am I?” Beomgyu asked with a deadpan expression. “And I don’t know, I don’t think I wanna look for them, so I’ll just wait. They’re probably just gonna lie and say it isn’t them anyways.”

“From how shy they sound in the letter, you’re probably gonna wait for a while,” Yeonjun said as he handed the letter back over to Beomgyu, who had placed it in his pocket. “They sound like the type to break down if you ever approached them.”

“Fortunately for them, I’m a rather patient person,” Beomgyu said with a smile, though the skeptic looks from both Soobin and Yeonjun said otherwise.

“Oi, don’t look at me like that,” Beomgyu frowned. “You two both know I’m not that bad!”

“As I said, your secret admirer’s standards must be lower than the sea trenches,” Soobin hummed.

Beomgyu stared at Soobin, speechless, before standing up from the table and storming off.

“Have fun looking for your admirer!” Yeonjun called out, earning a middle finger from Beomgyu, who didn’t even bother to look back.


	2. The Second Letter

Unsurprisingly, Beomgyu found himself anticipating going to school, hoping to find another red letter tucked in his letter, much to Soobin and Yeonjun’s amusement.

But two days had gone by with no letter. Beomgyu would even check his locker between class breaks, only to be met with nothing. It started leaving Beomgyu questioning whether or not the chance of another letter was possible.

However, Beomgyu was never one to lose interest so quickly, so he still had high hopes for another letter. 

So, on the Friday morning they came back to school, when he saw the same red envelope with some type of wrapped chocolate placed on top of some forgotten books of his that morning, Beomgyu was quick to open the letter, nearly ripping it out of excitement.

——

**Date:** _02/18_

 **To:** _Choi Beomgyu_

_I’m sorry I couldn’t give you another letter last week, I just couldn’t think of anything to write. The last letter took me two weeks to write, and three more extra days to actually push myself to give it to you...so the letters might take a while._

_Right now I’m just in science class writing this (yes I know I waited 3 days to give you this letter) and I’m really half-asleep. Now that I think about it, I’m really tired._

_Classes have been taking a toll on me with the book reports and I really cannot find a reason to keep coming to this hell hole._

_Fortunately for me, seeing you smile whenever you get an answer right in class or how proud you get whenever you score something in PE makes me tolerate school a bit more._

_Today is also Thursday, which means a basketball game tomorrow, huh?_

_You know, you look really cool playing. To see someone who goes from smiling and laughing to someone who glares and keeps up a straight face is well...I don’t know how to describe it, but it catches my attention every single time._

_So of course, I’m coming just to root you on just like I did before!_

  
  


_And I got caught. Mrs. Jang just told me to put the notebook away (thank God) so I’m gonna take that as my cue to stop writing._

_Oh, and by the way, I don’t find your personality to be bad or anything._

_I find it kind of cute actually. Oh, and I know Valentine's Day was a week ago, but I left some chocolate for you :D_

**From:** _Your Personal Cheerleader_

——

“They actually sent you another letter?” Soobin said with fake surprise as he looked over the letter while Yeonjun stole the candy out of Beomgyu’s locker. “I was expecting it to be a prank, not gonna lie.”

“Why? Is it that hard to believe someone actually likes me?”

“Precisely.”

As Yeonjun took the letter from Soobin to read it himself, it took everything in Beomgyu to not punch Soobin right then and there.

“How about you stop shitting on my growing love life?” Beomgyu hissed. “Don’t you have your own to worry about?”

“And mine's perfectly fine, amazing in fact, which is why I’m giving you input on your’s,” Soobin teased with a faux smile.

“Oi, shut up,” Yeonjun scolded as he softly flicked Soobin’s forehead before redirecting his attention back to Beomgyu, handing him back the letter. “And do you have any idea on who the admirer may be? They sound like an introvert to be honest.”

  
  


And Beomgyu did have his suspicions, the debate, and robotics club being the main two, but even that sounded way too cliche for him, so he just crossed the two possibilities out.

“I have none, other than the debate team and robotics people, but besides that, I don’t know,” Beomgyu mumbled with a frown. 

“I take Ms. Jang's class third period, so I could watch out for anyone who looks like they might be them?” Soobin suggested earring a gasp from Beomgyu. 

“Soobin doing something nice for me?” Beomgyu said with surprise. “What type of universe are we in? Are you even the real Soobin?”

Running behind Yeonjun to avoid being punched, Beomgyu stuck out his tongue at Soobin, who only huffed out in annoyance.

“Maybe I should just leave you wondering who your stupid admirer is,” Soobin grumbled.


	3. The Third Letter

“Wait, I forgot my shoes in my locker,” Beomgyu said as he stopped in his tracks, realizing why his bag felt light for some reason. Soobin and Yeonjun looked back at him, the older of the three deadpanning as the younger just sighed loudly.

“How the...you fucking idiot, the game is in, like, ten minutes and your locker is on the second fucking floor,” Yeonjun scolded as Beomgyu flashed them a cheeky smile, already turning around to run back.

“I’ll be quick, don’t worry!” he reassured as he turned the corner and up the stairs. 

  
  


As Beomgyu had opened his locker, he was taken aback when he saw another note on top of his shoes. 

_“Another note? Lucky day I guess.”_ he wondered as he took it out. Beomgyu noticed that the note wasn’t even placed in an envelope like usual, but was messily folded into a trifold.

  
——

**Date:** _02/21_

**To:** _Choi Beomgyu_

_This is probably gonna be short but oh my god oh my god oh my god._

_It probably wasn’t even on purpose, but I swear to **GOD** if you smile at me one more fucking time, I’m just gonna combust and it’s gonna be **YOUR FAULT**. _

_I’m literally sitting at the back of the library, cheesing like a fucking idiot as I write this because that image in my head is burned there **FOREVER** and I’m just not okay._

——  
  


Beomgyu took a minute to pause, snorting at the words. 

_“Does my smiles make everyone act like this, or is my admirer that whipped?”_

  
——

_How does it feel Beomgyu? Hmm? To know you have me like a crying mess over **YOUR** smile? Ah, you’re probably happy about it knowing you._

_But yes, I just wanted you to know about the effects you have on me because I don’t think I’ll make it out of this school year alive._

_And don’t worry, I’ll make it to your game tonight!_

**From:** _Your Dying Secret Admirer_

——

With a smile, Beomgyu slid the note into his pocket, feeling his already good mood becoming brighter. 

“Choi Beomgyu! Five fucking minutes!” Yeonjung shouted, his voice ranging out through the hallway from the gym, startling Beomgyu.

Rushing to make it to the gym in time, Beomgyu quickly grabbed his shoes out of his locker and nearly tripped down the stairs from running.

  
  


But at some point at the bottom end of the stairs, Beomgyu must have missed a step and tripped. And to make matters worse, he knew he had taken someone down with him, judging from how loudly the other yelped when they crashed to the floor.

They’ve must’ve looked stupid, Beomgyu on top of the blond boy, his hands placed on both sides of the other, who could only look up at Beomgyu, his face rivaling the color of a tomato.

Really, none of them said anything, Beomgyu feeling his brain just malfunction while the other just stared up at Beomgyu.

  
  


_“Say something dumbass.”_

“Wait, fuck, I’m so sorry,” Beomgyu apologized as he stood up before helping the blond to his feet. “You’re okay, right? We don’t need to go to the nurse?”

Beomgyu didn’t get a quick response, the shorter just staring up at Beomgyu before coughing out as if he was bringing himself back to reality.

“No, I’m fine, yeah, don’t worry about it, I’m okay,” he said with an awkward chuckle. “Um, yeah, uh, and good luck on your game tonight, Beomgyu.”

The shorter quickly moved past Beomgyu afterward, leaving Beomgyu to just stand there.

_“Oh, he dropped his notebook,”_ Beomgyu thought as noticed the abandoned little red tablet on the floor. But like a random chance of coincidence, it was open to an already filled page.

And maybe he shouldn’t have, but Beomgyu read through the entire page and felt realization began to sink in.

_“Wait…”_

  
  


“Choi fucking Beomgyu!”

Beomgyu looked over to see both Soobin and Yeonjun running up the stairs in his direction.

“The game is about to start, dumbass, and you know you’re a starter player,” Soobin said with a frown.

“Yeah I know but,” he handed the journal over to the older two. “I think I just met my admirer.”


	4. The Fourth Letter

“And where the hell is Soobin?”

“Slept in since he was tired. You know, the usual.”

Yeonjun scoffed aloud. 

Nine times out of ten, the “sleeping in” was just Soobin begging his mother to stay home whenever he just felt like not going to school. And most of the time, his mom just lets him.

“He’s lucky. I’m sleepy as fuck too, but Taehyung threatened to kick my ass and hang me out the apartment window if I didn’t wake up,” Yeonjun complained tiredly as he leaned against the lockers for support. 

“Sounds like nothing out of the unordinary for me,” Beomgyu hummed as he opened his locker. “It’s my birthday, and my mom still threatened to beat me if I didn’t get out of the house by 7:30.”

Today, Beomgyu really didn’t expect a letter as it had been quite a while since he last got one. Two weeks to be exact.

It’s also been two weeks since the blond-haired boy dropped his journal, and two weeks since Beomgyu’s kept it hidden away in his desk.

So yeah, he was pleasantly surprised to see a stuffed brown and purple bear holding a pink envelope placed in his locker.

——

**Date:** _03/13_

 **To:** _Choi Beomgyu_

_I’m so sorry I didn’t write before oh my god, I’ve been busy with homework and essays and preparing for midterms that I completely forgot…_

_Hmm, well, I guess I can talk about you for a bit hmm?_

_Ah, whenever I see you, I just feel my lifespan decreasing while increasing at the same time._

_It’s like I get free serotonin just from looking at you. I think if I ever cried and saw your face at the very moment, I would feel much better._

_My remedy, if that makes sense. You just make my day so much better with your presence that’s a bit scary. What are you? Some type of magical being? You must be._

_You’re like sunshine. Something I can’t get enough of while I’ll also try to take in as little as possible. One day we’ll meet in person I promise. I’m just too scared and I don’t think you’d want a stuttering mess as your secret admirer._

_Just wait for me, okay? I promise the wait will be worth it._

_You deserve the best after all._

**From:** _Your Stupidly In Love Admirer_

_P.S. I heard it was your birthday today, so I brought you a bear! I hope you enjoy your day, Beomgyu! And good luck on the game tonight! ♡_

——

“Can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m a little jealous of your secret admirer,” Yeonjun said with a pout. “Like, why couldn’t Soobin confess to me like this?”

“Be careful what you wish for because everyone here will literally kill Soobin for you,” Beomgyu said, not even exaggerating a little, having overheard some rather concerning conversations before. “And no, you wouldn’t want this because I think I know who - no, I know who my admirer is, but what if he rejects me and straight-up embarrasses me?”

“Judging from how he literally signed the letter off as “Stupidly In Love Admirer,” I’m pretty sure he’s just shy and rejected you because you scared him,” Yeonjun said with a shrug. 

“Well, I don’t know if I could do that,” Beomgyu admitted with a sigh. “I may be patient, but I have a limit. And I’m fifteen seconds from just chasing him down and telling him I know it’s him.”

“Good luck getting rejected then.”

“You know, you’re really shitty moral support.”

  
  


While Yeonjun just shrugged and began talking to someone else, Beomgyu noticed two other people out of the corner of his eye approaching a locker nearby.

One of them was tall, way taller than he was, and had dark brown hair. But Beomgyu’s focus wasn’t on him for long, his eyes landing on the same blond boy from two weeks before.

  
  


“Hey, Yeonjun,” Beomgyu called out in a whisper, interrupting Yeonjun’s tangent. “Do you know them? The tall kid and the blond one.” 

Yeonjun stared at Beomgyu with confusion before looking over at the other two. “The tall one is Huening Kai, and blondie is Kang Taehyun,” Yeonjun recalled. “Soobin hung out with them before I think.”

As if on cue, Taehyun looked over at Beomgyu for a moment, only to break eye contact just as quickly.

_“Gotcha.”_


	5. The Fifth Letter

**Date:** _03/16_

 **To:** _Beomgyu_

_I think it’s about time I just write Beomgyu for the “To” section, huh?_

_Honestly Beomgyu, I’m scared right now. Because I know how you are. You’re not stupid. Which is a big problem for me, huh?_

_I was gonna write some things about myself including what I looked like but that would just give me away. My hand is shaking a lot right now because no matter what I write, it would just reveal who I am._

_I don’t want to avoid you anymore. I just don’t know how to approach you._

_One day I won’t be scared. One day I’ll be able to talk to you in person._

**From:** _You Already Know Who._

  
——

“I didn’t know people still do love letters, thought they would've stopped that by now,” Taehyung, Yeonjun’s older brother, said as he examined the letter with a smile. “But I didn’t think the Choi Beomgyu would have the ability to make someone so nervous to approach them.”

They were at Yeonjun and Taehyung’s apartment for the afternoon, and desperately needing some sort of advice on how to approach Taehyun without scaring him, Beomgyu decided Taehyung would be the best bet.

“Help me, dammit,” Beomgyu whined as he laid on Taehyung’s bed. “The only interaction we’ve ever had was me knocking him over when I was running, and that’s it. We didn’t even talk. It was just me apologizing and him stuttering.”

“Wow, so romantic,” Taehyung added with a sigh. “But what do you want to do? Do you want to wait, or do you want to take a chance?”

“That chance option sounds cool.”

“Great. Get that pen and pad then.”

Beomgyu stared at Taehyung with confusion, but still obliged, grabbing the materials from the desk tucked in the corner.

“And why do I need this?” he asked, sitting crisscrossed on the bed. Taehyung gave him a deadpan expression as if what he was doing was obvious.

“Well, if he’s scared to approach you, then you take the first step, dumbass,” Taehyung said with an exasperated sigh. “I would say be bold and ask him, but judging from your first...encounter and the letter, he sounds like he would have a heart attack if you’d breathe in his direction.”

“He did say he had a meltdown in the library when I smiled at him,” Beomgyu recounted thoughtfully with a fond smile.

“Weirdo. But for real, if he can’t approach you in person, then address him the only way he’s comfortable with.”

“Yeah, I got it the first time.”


	6. The Sixth Letter

“Can you stop shaking? Are you that cold or something?”

“I’m just nervous! And also cold...”

It was early that morning and really, Taehyun could tell he wasn’t going to have a good day.

Sleeping thirty minutes past his alarm, he was practically rushing out of the house, nearly tripping on his own two feet. Not to mention it was raining, something Taehyun had forgotten, meaning he not only did not have a jacket, but he didn’t have an umbrella either.

But yet, that somehow didn’t ruin his mood as much as the idea of today did.

The day he was finally gonna reveal himself to Beomgyu.

  
  


“Not sure what there is to be nervous about,” Kai, Taehyun’s best friend, said as the two of them headed upstairs to Beomgyu’s locker. “The guy seems pretty approachable, and from how much you talk about him, he sounds like a nice person.”

“Which is exactly why I’m nervous,” Taehyun mumbled as he fidgeted with the pastel blue envelope in his hands. “He’s literally the opposite of me, and I just freak out whenever he starts talking to me.”

“In other words, you’re in love,” Kai taunted, Taehyun swatting at him in response.

  
  


As they got closer to Beomgyu’s locker, the two noticed a yellow envelope with two bear stickers taped to the front of the door.

“Is someone also sending him love letters?” Kai wondered as he took the letter off of the locker door to look at it while Taehyun just stood there, feeling his heart becoming heavy.

Taehyun knew it was unlikely he was the only person with a crush on Beomgyu of all people, but the thought of someone liking him and even doing love letters like him didn’t make him feel all that well.

“Maybe we should just go-” Taehyun muttered.

“Why? I think the letter is addressed to you,” Kai said as he handed the letter.

Written in neat cursive writing with a white pen, “ _For: My Lovely Admirer,” was in the dead center of the letter, staring at Taehyun._

_“What the fuck,” he breathed out as he quickly took the letter out of Kai’s hands._

  
_——_

_**Date:** 03/20_

_**To:** My Lovely Admirer_

_I see why you struggled writing a letter to me. It’s difficult. There are so many things I want to say, and yet, I can’t find enough words to express how I feel, or there’s simply just not enough for me._

_It’s been a month since you sent me that first letter. You had me so excited because no one confessed to me like that before._

_I wanted to find out who you were naturally (you revealing yourself), but I just got more and more curious every day that I began suspecting everyone of being my lovely admirer._

_It would’ve gone on longer had it not been for our run-in. Literally. I knew something was a bit off the first time but the second time? Yeah, I just knew it had to be you._

_I’ve seen you around before, back when you first had your red hair. The kid who keeps to himself and doesn't speak in class unless spoken to. Always hang out in the library. Always arriving at school early. On top of the class._

_You’re like a mystery, aren’t you?_

_I like mysteries. You have to use your brain to find out who the culprit is._

_I guess you’re my culprit, aren’t you?_

**From:** _Your Remedy, Beomgyu_

  
——

Taehyun just knew his face was burning up after reading it, his heart beating loudly in his ear, with the words “oh my God” and “he found out, I’m fucked” repeating over and over in his head.

“Let’s just hurry up and leave,” Taehyun said as he pushed his letter into the locker.

He had turned around, expecting to see Kai already heading downstairs to the library, but was met with warm brown eyes and a ravenette with an umbrella, who was smiling at him knowingly.

_“What the fuck?”_ Taehyun looked around for Kai, but of course, the tall boy was nowhere to be seen.

  
  


“Huh, I didn’t think that would work. I should seriously thank Taehyung for that,” Beomgyu started with an obviously faked sigh.

Taehyun, however, thought he was going to die on the spot, the sweet release of death calling his name. Or whatever his brain was begging for.

“Kang Taehyun, right? You’re one of Soobin’s friends, right?” Beomgyu asked, Taehyun only nodding, wordless, out of fear he was going to do nothing but stutter once again. 

“How...How did you find out?” he croaked out when he realized him being silent was going to lead to absolutely nowhere. “I thought I was being discreet...” 

“Oh, you were. Just after you sent me that third note, the one that was kinda fucked up folded wise?” Beomgyu said with an offhand shrug. “I began to see you a little bit more after our run-in, plus you also dropped your notebook with other letters you wrote to me. Maybe if you didn’t run into me that day, I still would be looking.”

_“Wait, he saw the notebook-“_ Taehyun thought to himself, his face turning pink 

He wished the floor would just open up and swallow him, hiding his face in his palms as he groaned into them, which was somehow funny to Beomgyu.

“Well, it wouldn’t be a secret admirer note anymore, since I know who you are and stuff, so I’ll just read-”

“No! No, I can just tell you what was written.”

It wasn’t that there was any important written down on the note, but rather Taehyun wasn’t sure he would be able to handle Beomgyu reading his note aloud to him, as more than likely he would cry out of embarrassment. 

“It was basically just ranting about my feelings at two in the morning-” Taehyun took a small breath. “And then saying I wanted to show you who I was after your basketball game tonight.”

  
  


And there it was, the same smile that could make Taehyun’s rainy days sunny.

“You’re a scaredy-cat, aren’t you? But how about this, let’s try a date, hang out, whatever the hell you wanna call it. Maybe after my game, if that isn’t too late for you,” Beomgyu suggested.

_“Oh, so this isn’t some type of dream-”_ Taehyun thought, unable to repress the smile that was growing on his lips. 

“Perfect for me.”


End file.
